Jason Boland
Jason Boland & the Stragglers is a band formed in Stillwater, Oklahoma. They are currently based out of Austin, Texas. 1998—2002: Formation, Pearl Snaps, Truckstop Diaries, & Somewhere in the Middle Jason Boland and Brad Rice are both members of the Lambda Chi Alpha fraternity, having met in Stillwater, Oklahoma, while attending Oklahoma State University. Boland formed the band in 1998, releasing their first album, Pearl Snaps, in 1999. Boland and The Stragglers became one of the most successful artists in the Red Dirt/Texas Country scene. Studio albums Truckstop Diaries and Somewhere in the Middle followed in 2001 and 2004, respectively. A concert at Fort Worth, Texas dancehall Billy Bob's Texas was recorded for Live and Lit at Billy Bob's Texas in 2002. 2006—2012: The Bourbon Legend, Injury, & Comal County Blue The Bourbon Legend was released on Bruce Robison's Sustain Records label in late 2006. It was produced by longtime Dwight Yoakam collaborator Pete Anderson. In 2007, Jason Boland co-produced the album Choices for the band Hazzard. The band's front man, Dana Hazzard, was the original fiddle player for the Stragglers. In 2008, just before the release of the album Comal County Blue, Boland ruptured a vocal cord. The injury almost caused him to lose his singing voice for good, but after surgery and resting his voice, he recovered. According to Katie Key, editor of the Texas Music Chart, Comal County Blue was the fastest growing single in 2008 from an independent label. On April 20, 2010, the band released their second live album, entitled High in the Rockies: A Live Album. The recordings come from four live concerts over four days from January 7, 2010 to January 10, 2010. The shows were performed in Steamboat Springs, Colorado, Ft. Collins, Colorado, Laramie, Wyoming, and Denver, Colorado, respectively. 2013—2017: Dark & Dirty Mile, Roger Ray's Departure, & Squelch The band released Dark & Dirty Mile on May 14, 2013. Shooter Jennings (son of country music artist Waylon Jennings) co-produced the album with the band. The title track was a top-five single on the Texas Music chart in May 2013. Longtime guitarist Roger Ray announced in December, 2014 that he would be leaving The Stragglers for family and personal reasons. He was succeeded by Cody Angel. Their album Squelch, released in 2015, had Boland's best debut on the Top Country Albums chart, where it reached No. 11, selling 4,200 for the week. 2018—Present On May 18, 2018, the band released Hard Times Are Relative. Discography ;Studio Albums * Pearl Snaps (1999) * Truckstop Diaries (2001) * Somewhere in the Middle (2004) * The Bourbon Legend (2006) * Comal County Blue (2008) * Rancho Alto (2011) * Dark & Dirty Mile (2013) * Squelch (2015) * Hard Times Are Relative (2018) ;Live Albums * Live and Lit at Billy Bob's Texas (2002) * High in the Rockies: A Live Album (2010) External Links * Official Website Category:Stillwater Category:OKC Metro Category:Frontier Country Category:Active Bands Category:Founded 1998 Category:Country Category:Red Dirt Category:Texas Country Category:Smith Music Group Category:Tenkiller Records Category:Thirty Tigers Category:Sustain Records Category:Apex Music Category:Proud Souls Entertainment